


You Belong With Me

by venom_what_that_tongue_do



Series: song based oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_what_that_tongue_do/pseuds/venom_what_that_tongue_do
Summary: [read authors note fro content warnings]based on the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift!pretty much just the song turned into a one-shot, I don't really know how else to describe it lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: song based oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings:  
> homophobia  
> bullying  
> (,there is some implied physical bullying but only very briefly and in not any detail)

George stood on the bleachers as his best friend ran across the field. George cheered loud as his school’s team scored another touchdown. The way their team was playing, they had a strong chance to get to regionals. They had this team to beat and then one more after. George scanned the players on the field looking for number 23. Clay, or Dream as everyone called him, was number 23. Dream also just so happened to be George’s best friend. As George stared at Dream, the referees blew a whistle and out of the corner of George’s eye, the scoreboard changed. He glanced up and realized that they had won! The bleachers erupted with cheers as everyone celebrated the victory. 

After the game, Dream had showered and packed his bags to stay at George’s house. He sat on his friend’s bed scrolling through his phone, with George sitting on a beanbag on the floor doing the same. Unknown to Dream, George continued to spare glances at him. George felt the tension inside him rise as he gathered the courage to ask Dream something that had been weighing on him for the past few days. 

“So...” George began, putting his phone down. 

Dream didn’t look up as he copied George’s tone “So...?” 

“I saw you’ve been hanging out with Stacy... a lot...” he said slowly. 

“Well, yeah. That’s what couples do, George” Dream said casually. 

George felt his chest tense. He was hoping his suspicions weren’t true. Dream looked up from his phone and noticed George’s expression. 

“You good dude?” 

George tried to play it off “yeah! I’m just-” he paused “why didn’t you tell me?” 

Dream shrugged and went back to his phone defensively “I don’t know,” 

George could tell by the sound of his voice and his body language that something is up. It took George a few seconds of awkward silence to come to a conclusion. 

“You don’t like her, do you?” 

Dream groaned and threw his head back “is it that obvious?” 

George released the tension in his body he didn’t realize he was holding and chuckled “no, I’m pretty sure I would be the only one able to tell”

Dream brought his head back down and leaned towards George “what the hell am I supposed to do?!” 

George matched his friend’s exasperated tone “break up with her?!” 

Dream brought his hands up in a defensive position “we started dating less than a week ago! Plus, she’s the head cheerleader, and I’m the star football player! Do you know how much pressure there was for us to date?” 

George leaned back against the wall behind him. He didn’t know how Dream was feeling. He couldn’t! He wasn’t the star football player, hell, he wasnt even remotely popular. The only reason Dream even knew George was because they’ve been friends since childhood. Their moms were friends so they were forced into friendship at an early age. It was a miracle they’ve stayed friends for so long. 

George closed his eyes and released a breath. “You’re right. I can’t know what you’re feeling. But,” he sat up and looked Dream in the eyes “I don’t like how you’re going to be living a lie” 

Dream held his breath. It felt as if George was staring directly into his soul. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to talk to her, but I don’t know how she’ll take it” 

“Thank you, and I’m sorry I sounded harsh, I just want what’s best for you” 

He truly did want whats best for Dream, but deep down he knew that wasnt the only reason he never liked any of Dreams past girlfriends. He was jealous. Jealous of the girls who got to call Dream theirs, hug and kiss him, go on dates, and more. George knew he was gay, he had known for a while, but he still hadn’t come out to anyone. He knew he would be supported by his family and Dream, but the thought of telling someone still made him panic like crazy. 

The worst part was his crush on Dream. He couldn’t help it, Dream was perfect! He was tall, strong, kind, and to say the least, he was George’s “Dream” guy, pun intended. Dream also just so happened to be straight and just a friend. 

The school week following their sleepover and the intense conversation was painstakingly lonely for George. Dream completely stopped hanging out with him, and instead, he hung out with Stacy. He sat with her at lunch, walked her home, sat in the library with her during their free period. George never thought he would lose his best friend to a girlfriend. Sure, Dream has had them before, but George had always come first. But now? It feels as if George is just a forgotten thought. 

It’s Tuesday, the Tuesday before the big football game. George texts Dream to come over asap, and he makes sure to imply urgency. Less than an hour later, Dream was walking through George’s bedroom door, giving a quick explanation that George’s mom let him in. 

“Are you okay?” Dream asked, hurrying over to George who was sitting on his bed. 

“Are you?!” George said maliciously. Dream took a step back, he’d seen George angry but never this much, and never towards him. 

“What?” Dream was genuinely confused, and that just hurt George even more. 

George stood up from his bed and walked over to Dream, “seriously? I understand you’re dating, but that doesn’t mean you get to leave me behind! We’re supposed to be friends, and friends don’t leave friends behind for some girl!” as the harsh words left his mouth George felt tears begin to form. 

Dream scoffed “Stacy? This is about Stacy? Are you kidding me?” Dream rolled his eyes and turned his face away from George “why am I surprised? Yet another girlfriend you don’t approve of.” 

Dream faced George and stepped forward menacingly. He bent over slightly to be eye level with George. 

“When will someone be good enough?! Why do I need your approval?” he poked a finger into George’s chest. George let out a breath. Dream took his hand back and brought it to his own chest, palm flat against his body. “It’s my life, for Christ’s sake! And you talk about ‘living a lie’ but I know you, George! I know when somethings wrong! You’ve been acting different lately, so why haven’t you talked to me yet?” 

George ignored his question “That’s not what we’re talking about! What we’re talking about, is the fact we’re best friends! I’m supposed to come first! Not some girl-”

Dream interrupted George “so what if we’re best friends?! Why do you get to decide who I date? How do you know who the one for me is?!” 

By this point, Dream was back to being inches away from George, and all the composure George had maintained dropped. All the emotions he had been bottling up broke free. Tears flooded his eyes and ran down his cheeks. George sobbed and finally said what he had been avoiding for so, so long. 

“Because it’s me, Dream! It’s me!” George choked out “why can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you!!” he leaned his forehead against Dreams chest. Dream was stunned in place by George’s words. “I’ve been here, waiting, for so, so long!” George began beating his fist against Dream’s chest, in an attempt to let out some pent-up anger. But, he wasnt strong enough to actually result in any damage. “Have you ever thought that maybe,” George stopped his pounding and looked up at Dream “you belong with me?” 

After a short moment of silent eye contact, Dream moved his hands and cupped George’s face. He leaned down and brought their lips together. George was shocked but soon fell into it. It was nice, Dreams lips were softer than expected and they tasted like strawberry chapstick. George’s stomach fluttered and his mind went fuzzy. He was snapped back into reality when Dream pushed him away. George stumbled back onto his bed and blinked a few times to regain composure. 

“Oh my god, i-” Dream stuttered and quickly backed away from George, running into the wall behind him. He turned and ran out of George’s door, with George calling after him, but it was too late. Dream was out the front door and getting into his car. George looked through his window watching as Dream sped down the street, taking all hope that they could be more than friends along with him. 

Later that night, George laid in his bed, crying himself to sleep, hoping that this was all one big nightmare. 

But it wasnt. He woke up to his alarm blaring, reminding him that it was only a Wednesday. After throwing on whatever clothes were nearby, he walked into the bathroom and looked at his puffy and bloodshot eyes, a forceful reminder of the night spent sobbing. Tears threatened to spill again at the sight of his own face and body, but George wiped them away. He grabbed his bag, avoiding breakfast with his parents, and began his walk to school. 

Anytime he saw Dream, Dream would walk the other way, or just plain ignore him as if he wasnt even there. Later in the day as George was walking through the empty halls, he had been assigned the job of giving the secretary at the front desk a file from his teacher. George looked up from his feet when he noticed another pair of footsteps in the empty hallway. His breath caught in his throat as he saw and made eye contact with Stacy. Not wanting a confrontation, he looked back down and attempted to walk past her. She stepped in front of him, blocking his way. George glanced up before trying to walk around her. She, again, stepped in front of him. 

“Excuse me,” George said with accidental bitterness. 

“What’s your deal?” Stacy asked, and when seeing the confused look on George’s face she continued, “I see the way you look at my boyfriend” Stacy glared as George stood frozen. 

Boyfriend. 

Hearing the word come from Stacy’s mouth made George feel as if 10 tons of bricks had fallen directly onto him. It suddenly got hard to breathe and he felt tears sting his eyes. Stacy gasped and stepped back. The initial shock was soon overwhelmed by anger. Anger towards George. 

She took a step towards George and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but closed it when she got a better idea. She leaned away from George and began “no wonder he hates you now” she said smugly, “nobody wants to hang out with a fag” she smiled “especially one who thought he had a chance with someone as important as Clay” 

Tears fell from George’s eyes as he took in the words Stacy said. Suddenly, the bell rang signifying the school day was over. Doors all around him opened and students flooded out. Some stopped to stare at the crying George, but most walked by, either not caring or not noticing. A few other cheerleaders and some of Stacy’s friends crowded next to her, tuning into the conversation. 

“I bet you probably fantasized about kissing him.” Stacy sneered. George’s mouth opened in shock and Stacy’s eyes widened. She laughed “this just keeps getting better and better!” a few other football players had crowded around George, along with average students just wanting to see the drama unfold. 

Whispers surrounded George. Questions of what happened, what was going on, flooded his ears. He looked around him but locked eyes with Stacy “please” he choked out “stop...” he tried to sound serious but it came out as a pathetic beg.

“You did this to yourself” 

Stacy turned to one of the football players and loudly announced “did you hear?” she pointed at George “Georgie here is gay!” gasps and more whispers came from the crowd. 

Stacy turned back to George, the two maintained hard eye contact. “That’s not all, he kissed the star football player! My boyfriend! Clay!” her words were coated with false surprise, she knew what this was doing and she knew how this would end. 

Stacy took a step away from George, pushing those around her away “don’t wanna get too close! He might force himself on you!” she looked at George with a venomous stare. 

Fear and anger bubbled in George “I didn’t force him to kiss me” he said through gritted teeth. 

Stacy laughed “as if! Like anyone in their right mind would want,” she looked George up and down, disgust in her voice “ _ that _ ” 

George closed his eyes, trying to convince himself he was still asleep. 

But, sadly, he wasn’t. He opened his eyes to see Stacy and the crowds of people still surrounding him. He glanced through the sea of people hoping to see someone he knew that would come to his rescue. 

His eyes stopped on Dream. He was towards the front, watching this happen with sad eyes. 

_ How long has he been watching? _

George watched as Dream opened and closed his mouth. Maybe he was going to say something? Tell everyone to stop? Step out of the crowd and save him from this nightmare? George’s heart sank to the floor as he watched Dream slowly turn and walk away. 

George looked back to the people around him. He was breathing fast and heavy, his heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest in the worst way possible. 

The rest of the day was a blur. He got home and immediately went up to his room, not bothering with dinner. On his way up the stairs, he heard his mom ask why he had a black eye, but George chose to act as if he didn’t hear her and he continued his way up. 

As George tried to sleep that night, it finally dawned on him that everyone knew his secret, and based on how people reacted today, he knew for a fact that his last year of high school was going to be shit. 

The next few days at school were hell on earth, and after painstakingly long days, it was finally Friday, the day of the big game. 

George didn’t know why he decided to go, it’s not like anybody actually wanted him there. And yet, he still found himself standing under the bleachers watching through the stands, not wanting to be noticed. 

The game commenced like normal, with their team in the lead by 15 points. Just like most games, Clay got the winning touchdown and the crowd erupted in cheers. George flinched at the sudden sound. He would normally cheer with them, but he didn’t want to risk exposing his hiding spot. 

As everyone celebrated, George took that as his cue to leave. Everyone was preoccupied with the game, so nobody would notice if he left. He stepped out from the stands and stood in the walkway in between the bleachers and the food vendor. On the other side of the vendor were the cheerleaders, jumping, clapping, and cheering loud. It made George’s heart race being this close to Stacy again. He hadn’t seen or heard from her since Wednesday.

George looked up at the sky and leaned on the vendor, the night sky was beautiful, and for a moment all he focused on were the clouds. Based on the dark grey clouds blocking the sun, he assumed it was going to rain soon. 

Dream stood still next to the goal post, after his touchdown he had spun in a circle with his arms out, taking in all the cheers and glory, but stopped when he noticed George leaning against the hotdog vendor, staring at the sky. 

At that moment, Dream realized how beautiful George looked. He noticed George’s hair was ruffled from the wind, his mouth slightly open from angling his head too far up. Then, he remembered Georges laugh, his smile, how his somehow-always-cold hands fit so well in Clay’s warm ones. He remembered the nights they spent staying up way too late on school nights. He remembered the feeling of hold George as he cried from losing his first pet. Though most of all, he remembered the kiss. How great it felt to finally close the gap between him and George. 

He suddenly realized that george was right. George  _ was _ the one for dream. Why couldn’t he see? He thought about when he got into a fight with his first girlfriend and immediately went to George because George was the one who actually understood him. He thought about when they would go on midnight walks around dreams neighborhood, talking about anything and everything. George knows how to make him laugh when he knows he’s going to cry, George knows all his favorite songs, he tells George about his dreams. George. It’s George.  _ It’s always been George. _

He hated himself for what he put George through when he didn’t help him that Wednesday. He wanted so badly to apologize and to let George know he was loved, that Dream loved him. He wanted to close the gap and feel George’s lips again. 

So, he did. 

Dream took his helmet off and threw it to the ground and began running towards George. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stacy toss her pom-poms to the ground and start walking towards the Dream with her arms open, ready for an embrace. 

Dream slowed his run and stopped in front of her, he was angry, his face and body language showed it. Nobody should do what Stacy did, nobody should be outed without their permission. He had been putting up with her the past few days, but now he was done with her, he couldn’t bring himself to deal with her and her bullshit anymore. 

“Babe?” Stacy asked, confused by the expression on his face. 

Dream’s breaths were ragged “since you never bothered to ask,  _ I _ kissed  _ him _ ”

Stacy took a step back in shock, her mouth wide open. 

Dream turned to where George was standing and made eye contact. Dream smiled and let out a sigh before yelling George’s name and running to him. 

George didn’t understand what was happening when Dream turned away from Stacy and started running towards him. Dream slowed to a halt in front of George, but before he got a word in, Dream was pulling George in and giving him a passionate kiss. 

George was speechless once they pulled away. On the other hand, Dream didn’t stop talking, “you were right, and I’m stupid. I never saw the signs! You  _ are _ the one for-” George cut him off with another kiss. 

Neither of the boys cared who was watching because at that moment, all that mattered to George was Dream, and all that mattered to Dream was George. 

They pulled apart again and looked up at the sky, they could hear thunder in the distance and rain was starting to fall. The two started to laugh; at what nobody knows. Maybe, it was the fact their love was blossoming during a dark storm. Maybe, it was how they were finally showing their true selves in front of the whole school. Maybe, it was them finally realizing that they were meant to be together. 

After that night, everything changed at school. Some people were still less-than-accepting, but eventually Dream and George were able to walk through the school holding hands without many students staring. George had fantasized about this for so long, and it gave him butterflies to realize that it’s now a reality. 

Maybe the rest of high school wouldn’t be as bad as George thought it would. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it :)


End file.
